Getaway
by My Secret O
Summary: Eric takes Sookie on vacation, and it changes everything. No angst, just love and happy ever after. Set after the 10th book.
1. Getaway

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing

If you've just found this story (or perhaps you're trying to reread it), I would like to say a few things before you get started. The majority of this story (66 chapters) have been moved to my blog so that I don't offend anyone for MA content on FF. I did my own editing for the first 25 chapters, and all of the mistakes are my own. This was my first chapter story, and it took me a little under 9 months to write. Although 67 chapters can be daunting, I think you will really enjoy it…one chapter at a time, so go to my blog and read it there at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com

Even though _Getaway_ is complete, it doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you while you read it. My readers reviewed over 2,000 times over the duration of my writing this story, and I would love to have more. I reply to each and every review (unless you're not signed in, or have PMs disabled), and each one is so meaningful to me because they give me ideas for future stories and let me know that the time and effort I put into this story was worth it. Of course, I will beg you to review every chapter, which you may or may not do…but keep in mind that this story is a part of me, and knowing that you loved it makes me happy beyond words.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Getaway

I had just gotten home from the early shift at work, and it was already dark outside. It was January, and it always gets dark early in the winter. I was changing into my comfortable clothes when the phone rang.

"Lover." Said a sultry voice.

"I was just thinking of you." I said with as much sexiness as I could muster after an exhausting lunch shift at Merlotte's.

"Oh, and why would that be?" he said.

"I just got home from work and I'm changing." I smiled to myself, not elaborating.

"So that means you're naked?" I don't know how his voice managed to sound stuck in his throat when he didn't need to breathe, but he did.

"Well almost…I could be if you were here to enjoy the view. So why did you call?" Deciding to cut this train of thought short since I didn't feel like taking care of myself tonight. 'Don't start what you can't finish,' Gran's voice ran through my head.

Eric cleared his throat and said, "Well, Lover, I'd like you to talk to Sam and get a couple of weeks off of work."

"Two weeks? Are you kidding me? He'll be furious since he's already understaffed right now! Why?" My voice went from pissed off to curious just like that.

"I'd like to take you on vacation. I'd say we both need one after everything that's happened. There's no better time to travel with me than in the winter." He said.

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything. When did you have in mind?"

"Monday, we would leave Monday first thing in the morning."

"That's two days from now! Surely you must have known about this before now?" I huffed.

"Well, I just finalized the details, so no, not really." He explained calmly, willing me to calm down too.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Getting more excited by the minute, I hadn't been on vacation for a while, and had never been on vacation with my lovely Viking.

"Nope. You'll just have to be in the dark about that detail." He said

I rushed him, suddenly feeling the urgency that comes with making arrangements for leaving home in two days. "Ok, fine. I'm going to call Sam now and explain all of this to him, hope for the best and then I'll let you know what he says. Talk to you soon!"

"Until then." He kissed the phone and it made me shiver, then he hung up.

I dialed the bar and Sam answered. I explained everything to him and after begging for a few minutes, he said, "I think you deserve a vacation, although I can tell you I'm not thrilled about who you're going with, as you well know! That point aside, you should go and have a great time to wherever it is that he's taking you." I thanked him many times and made sure he would have my shift covered and then thanked him again and hung up.

I called Eric back on his cell. He was quiet. I guess that was my cue to speak, "Sam gave me the time off, so I'm all set to go. Now, I need details about what to pack."

Eric chuckled. I was always so prepared for everything, why would this be any different? "You'll need warm clothes. Hat, gloves, scarf, wooly socks, warm everything, and some not so warm clothes too for our downtime together." He added the last part with a purr in his voice. I was getting more excited than ever.

"Ok, that settles it. I'm going to pack now so I can feel like I've got things accomplished, so when are you coming to pick me up?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll be at your house at dark. We'll stay at my house Sunday night, then Anubis Air will pick us both up Monday morning at 9:00."

"I thought you said we were leaving first thing Monday morning." I questioned.

"Well after I have you up all night Sunday, 9 _will_ feel like first thing." I just knew the look he must have on his face. So depraved.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow night." I hung up this time, feeling a little more control over this situation.

"Alright, now what to pack?" I said to myself. I pulled the luggage out of my old bedroom closet and unzipped it. I know I would be gone for two weeks, but thought that if I packed fairly light we could do laundry if need be. I also wasn't planning on wearing too much for most of the time anyway. The first thing I laid out was the beautiful cranberry red coat Eric had given me so long ago. I had managed to find a furry white hat with cranberry trim with matching gloves, which would be perfect to travel with. I would need to buy a scarf and wooly socks though, since those were things that I didn't have. I folded 2 pair of jeans, 2 pair of dressy casual pants, a few sweaters and all of my most beautiful panties and bras. I felt pretty confident packing those, since Eric had become much more gentle about ripping my clothes, especially since I complained about having to shop so much for lingerie. I also packed a few sexy nightgowns. I pulled the bathroom apart getting the supplies together I would need, noting that I would need to bring tampons if we were going to be there next week too, oh the joys of being a woman. I had never been around Eric during my time of the month before, so I guess this trip was going to be a first in many ways. After getting my toiletries together, I zipped the luggage shut, and felt ready. Now, what could I do? I could hardly stand the anticipation!

I called Tara at her store, "Hey Tara, it's Sookie. Listen, I'm going on a trip very soon and wonder if I you stock anything warm and wooly this time of year?"

Tara said, "Oh yeah, come on down, I'll be open for another half hour!"

I slid into some jeans, put my coat on, grabbed my purse and went out the door. Tara was waiting for me when I pulled into her parking lot.

"Hey girl, it's so good to see you! So, where are you going?"

"Can you believe it? Eric won't tell me. All he mentioned is that I need something warm, so we must be going somewhere cold, which doesn't narrow it down much!" I said.

"Well come in, just wait until you see what I've got."

She led me into the store and directed me to a counter full of winter clothes, which I figured she must have stocked for the women who went hunting with their men during the fall, she had a lot left and it was on sale. Goody! I picked out a handful of wooly long socks, in pretty girly colors, and found a white scarf that was perfect. Ok, the necessities were done!

"So what else do you have?" I asked

"I thought you might ask, check these out!" Tara squeaked

She held up knee high furry lined boots, with just enough heal to be sexy but not enough that I would kill myself walking in them. The boots were a light tan color and were my size. "Yep, I need these." I said definitely.

"Well if you like those then you'll want this too." She said pointing to a dress on a hanger. It was the prefect match. Soft tan knit with white furry trim. The dress was one of those wrap around kind that tied on the side. I had to try it on. The hem landed evenly just above my knee, and the furry white trim felt very soft and fuzzy against my chest and thighs. The depth of the plunging neckline varied depending on how tight I pulled the ties together. Ooo this was going to be perfect. The sleeves were ¾ length and the dress looked amazing. Then I put the boots on and I smiled from ear to ear.

"Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees this?" I said, stepping out of the dressing room.

Tara gaped at me, "Whoa, I think that dress was made for you!"

"I'll take it!" I hadn't had so much fun shopping in a long time. "Do you have anything to wear under this thing that might take it up a notch?"

Tara pulled me to a table full of pretty panties and bras, one set was the perfect color match, tan and white, I found my size and put them with the rest of the stuff I had found.

"Thank you so much for helping me Tara, you know I just love you!" I hugged her then.

We talked for a minute about JB and the twins, then realized it was a little past 6 and I said, "I'm sorry Tara, let me pay for these and let you get home to your family. Kiss them all for me!" I paid, we hugged, and then I went home to find room for this amazing new outfit in my already full luggage.

I spent the rest of the night in a flurry trying to get the house cleaned up. I always liked to leave a tidy house, since it was so nice to come home to! I was exhausted. I had cleaned, packed, and even managed to eat dinner. Now it was time for bed. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. Even though I was excited I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes.

I knew I was dreaming, because I was floating. Oh, and moaning too. Eric was with me. We were in the sky. I think it was in a plane, and he had me against something hard, and I was naked, and so was he for that matter. I could almost feel him inside me. Pushing and pulling my body back and forth, so close and familiar, yet so fuzzy and out of reach. These dreams always left me wanting the real thing: Eric. I just sighed and enjoyed the ghost-like sex. It was divine. I made a mental note as I woke up that I would have to share this dream with him at the right moment.

I woke late the next morning, and after stopping in at work to thank Sam one more time and make sure everything was alright there, I headed for home, and sat with my luggage and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

* * *

As I already mentioned, I moved this story to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com so be sure to read it there and leave comments for me, since you know I love each and every one of them!


	2. On the Eve of Adventure

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

Please review. Inspire me to write the next chapter.

On the Eve of Adventure

As I sat in my front room I heard the gravel crunch in my driveway. A smile spread over my face as I stood up and opened the door just in time to see Eric raise his hand to knock on the door. He looked at me, then down at my luggage and was pleased to see that I was ready to go. He took my bag for me and loaded it in the car as I took one last look at my house and checked my pockets to make sure I had everything. I turned off the lights then locked the door. Eric was back on the porch and offered his hand to escort me to his car. He opened my door then watched appreciatively as I wiggled into the low seat of his Corvette. Before I could get my door closed, he was in the driver seat leaning towards me, inhaling the scent of my hair. I smiled at him and pushed my mouth to his and crushed his lips in a kiss hoping to influence him to tell me where we were going in the morning.

"Good to see you too," he said after pulling away from me reluctantly.

"Please tell me where we are going!" I begged in a whiney voice. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait!" Eric said as he started the car and drove away from my house.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I had a feeling I could get him to talk, maybe if I distracted him enough he would spill some detail. "Fine by me." I said as I batted my eyelashes at him and smiled deviously.

"What are you up to? I know that smile anywhere!" He said, not so sure of what was going to happen.

I snaked my hand over to his leg and made tiny circles on his jean clad thigh. He inched farther down in the seat trying to give me better access.

* * *

See what I did there? I edited out all the naughty bits and left you high and dry. Go to my blog and read the rest...all 67 chapters (plus the sequel!). MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com


End file.
